


Combatting the Cold

by radkoko



Series: Winter Bingo 2020 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Digital Art, Discord: Umino Hours, Gen, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, Winter gear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: Iruka didn't go looking for the fight, but it found him all the same.
Series: Winter Bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059926
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	Combatting the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Winter Gear


End file.
